


Zutto owaranai kono toki ni

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hurt, M/M, Morning After, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Bebían.Bebían demasiado, y Takeru lo sabía, y sabía qué tendría que haberle dicho de dejar e ir a casa como si nada hubiera pasado.
Relationships: Miura Haruma/Satoh Takeru
Kudos: 1





	Zutto owaranai kono toki ni

**Zutto owaranai kono toki ni**

**(En ese momento que nunca acaba)**

Takeru se miraba alrededor, en aire confuso.

Le hicieron falta unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de donde se encontrara, para envolver su cabeza alrededor de lo que había pasado anoche.

Y aunque quisiera mentirse, sabía de conocer esa habitación, esa cama, de reconocer el aliento pesado del hombre a su lado.

Se pasó las manos en la cara, tratando de cortar de raíz la crisis de pánico.

Estaba equivocado, estaba todo equivocado. Se frotó los ojos, pensando rápidamente y llevando la memoria de vuelta a los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Estaban borrosos, pero estaban allí, ineluctables, y no le dejaban espacio de pensar que pudiera haber sido diferente.

_Bebían._

_Bebían demasiado, y Takeru lo sabía, y sabía qué tendría que haberle dicho de dejar e ir a casa como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Había demasiado ya que trataba de aguantare con él, de evitar cualquiera pudiera hacerle perder el control, y tenía un jodido miedo que un día iba a fracasar, que se habría dejado llevar y luego tendría que haber pagado las consecuencias._

_Exactamente como en ese momento._

_Sin embargo, trató de ser racional, se dijo que otro vaso no podía hacerle nada mal._

_Y siguió bebiendo._

Se levantó rápido de la cama, maldiciendo entre los dientes mientras hurgaba entre la ropa abandonada en el suelo, tratando de distinguir la suya de la de Haruma.

Acababa de ponerse la camisa, cuando oyó al menor agitarse entre las sábanas, maullando algo ininteligible.

Takeru se inmovilizó, girándose despacio a mirarlo. Pensó rápido si le conviniera coger su ropa y salir de la habitación antes que Haruma pudiera despertarse completamente. Podía fingir que no hubiera pasado nada, y dejarle creer a Miura de haberse imaginado todo, pero resultó que no tenía bastante tiempo.

Haruma abrió los ojos, despacio, entrecerrándolos cuando no pudo enfocar bien la figura del mayor frente a sí.

Le tomaron unos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y en cuanto realizó que el en su habitación era Takeru se sentó, extendiéndose hacia la mesilla de noche y tomando las gafas.

“Take.” murmuró, confuso.

Otra vez, un rayo de esperanza cruzó la mente del mayor, creyendo de poder ser tan afortunado que Haruma no recordara nada de la noche anterior, pero unos segundos después y la expresión horrorizada en la cara del menor lo desmintió.

Suspiró, frustrado; en ese punto, tratar de escaparse de sus responsabilidades estaba inútil.

Se sentó al pie de la cama, llevando una mano a la boca y torturándose el labio inferior con las uñas, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso. En un gesto casi instintivo, Haruma se acercó a él, cogiéndole suavemente la muñeca y obligándolo a pararse, y luego lo dejó ir como si sólo en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

“Takeru...” murmuró, mirándolo en los ojos. “¿Qué... qué pasó?”

_Takeru no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, y aún menos se daba cuenta de cómo hubieran llegado a ese punto._

_Ni estaba bastante claro de culpar al alcohol, porque sabía qué no era por el sake si estaba dejando que Haruma lo besara, lo tocara y lo desnudara; la causa sólo era de esa gana de él que había hecho callar durante meses, que ahora estaba desprovista de todas inhibiciones y se estaba descargando como siempre le habría gustado hacer, en la boca y bajo las manos del menor._

_No debería hacerlo, de verdad no debería._

“Parece claro lo que pasó, ¿no?” contestó, en voz más dura de lo que realmente le habría gustado usar.

Estaba enojado, pero con sí mismo, y no tendría que haberse medido con Haruma; especialmente no cuando iba a ser obligado a decepcionarlo, dentro de poco tiempo.

El menor asintió, frunciendo el entrecejo, todavía con la expresión de quien no puede enfocarse bien en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Takeru lo habría ayudado, si esas imágenes no lo estuvieran hiriendo, exactamente cómo iban a hacer durante los días siguientes, por él y mucho más por Haruma.

“Tenemos…” murmuró Miura, mirándose alrededor un momento, antes de reír avergonzado. “Sí, parece lógico.” se pasó las manos en la cara, exactamente cómo había hecho Takeru, y como a él pareció encontrar alivio en el gesto. “No recuerdo todo. Tengo flashes. ¿Bebimos?” preguntó, como si toda esa situación fuera normal por él.

Takeru suspiró, asintiendo, extendiendo una mano como para tocarlo, pero luego cambió idea.

No estaba cómodo, para nada.

“Sí. Bebimos. Y no deberíamos haberlo hecho, Haru, yo...” le dijo, confuso, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El menor se mordió los labios, pensativo; luego, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió.

“No tiene que haber sido muy bueno si tienes esa expresión fastidiada.” bromó, y luego bajó los ojos hacia la sábana, sin seguir mirándole la cara.

Takeru cerró brevemente los ojos.

Sabía ya que no iba a ser un error gratuito. Sólo, esperaba que Haruma la tomara bien, que no lo culpara, o que al menos se tomara su parte de la culpa.

El hecho de ser lo que iba a sufrir, en la opinión de Takeru, no le daba el derecho de hacer sufrir a él también.

_“Haru... Haru, no creo que deberíamos...”_

_El menor le llevó una mano frente a la boca para hacerlo callar._

_Sonreía, y parecía tan feliz che Takeru no tuvo coraje de decir nada más._

_Se sentía la cabeza ligera, se sentía excitado, e iba a pensar en las consecuencias el día siguiente. Se concedió enteramente a las atenciones de Haruma, dejándose tocar, más hondo, sintiendo sus dedos dentro de sí empezar a prepararlo, viendo la sonrisa desaparecer por su cara, sustituida por una expresión seria, concentrada._

_Extendió las caderas contra de él y al encuentro de esos dedos, gimiendo en alta voz, sin inhibiciones, sin pudor._

_Cuando Haruma se hartó de esperar se sentó en la cama, tirándoselo encima y dejando que deslizara a solas encima a su erección, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza contra la pared, haciendo un gemido de pura satisfacción._

_Takeru, por su parte, no tuvo éxito de decir nada más, ni pudo moverse por unos segundos._

_Estaba tan malditamente perfecto._

_Estaba como siempre lo había imaginado, sentir a Haruma dentro de sí, sentirse abrir alrededor de su cuerpo, sentirlo empezar a moverse, firme, excitándolo más y más cada momento, haciéndolo estar bien._

_Haciéndole preguntar porque se lo hubiera negado hasta ahora, pero por culpa del alcohol no pudo darse una respuesta._

“No es que no fue bueno. Fue...” se interrumpió, sonrojando. “No es esto el problema. Y lo sabes mejor que mí, ¿verdad, Haruma?” preguntó, llamándolo deliberadamente sin abreviaturas.

El menor se encogió de hombros, riendo otra vez.

“Pero el problema tendría que ser mío, ¿no? Soy yo lo que debería haberse parado anoche, sake o no sake, y no lo hice.” suspiró, acercándose y metiendo una mano encima al hombro del mayor. “No tienes que tomarte la responsabilidad de mis acciones, Takeru. No merece la pena.”

Por una fracción de segundo, o tal vez un poco más, Takeru lo odió.

No entendía porque fingiera que no hubiera pasado nada serio, porque tuviera que fingirse fuerte, cuando él sabía muy bien que no lo era, no en situaciones así, no con él.

Le alejó bruscamente la mano, poniéndose en pie.

“No me estoy tomando responsabilidades tuyas, Haruma.” siseó. “Sólo te estoy diciendo que lo siento para lo que pasó, y lo siento de no haberme parado cuando teníamos la ocasión.”

“¿Pues te arrepentiste?” preguntó, quedándose tranquilo.

Takeru estaba a punto de contestar de chorro, pero se paró pensándolo.

No se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido.

Se arrepentía de lo que iba a seguir, claro, pero no podía decir que no le hubiera gustado tener sexo con Haruma.

Lo había querido tanto tiempo que casi había tenido miedo de quedarse decepcionado en sus expectativas, y descubrir que no había sido así lo había hecho estar aún mejor con él.

Pero eso era todo, y el problema, al final, era eso.

_Cuando llegó al orgasmo se apretó contra el cuerpo de Haruma, cerrando los ojos y tratando de prolongar como podía la sensación de calor, de plenitud, ahora seguro del hecho que nunca iba a sentirla de vuelta._

_Siguió sintiéndolo moverse dentro de él unos minutos más, apretándole las caderas y empujando arriba una vez más, antes de correrse, hundiendo los dientes en su clavícula para sofocar un gemido._

_Takeru se abandonó contra de él, dejando que Haruma lo abrazara, disfrutando el calor del agarre porque sabía qué todo iba a acabar en cuanto se hubieran dormido._

_“Te quiero.” le murmuró Haruma al oído, en tono triste, y el mayor cerró fuerte los ojos, como si tratara de mantener afuera de su mente el sonido de esas palabras._

_Pero no podía, y esa noche había ignorado demasiado su significado._

No tuvo el coraje de seguir mirándole los ojos.

Se miró fijo las manos mientras se torturaba los dedos, y sacudió la cabeza.

“No.” contestó, simplemente. “Sé que me equivoqué, pero eso no significa que me arrepentí.”

Haruma suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Improvisamente, no parecía tan entretenido.

“Pues, decide. O te arrepentiste o no. O lo sientes o no. Y, por lo demás, ¿Por qué lo sientes? No hiciste nada malo, ¿no?”

“Me lo dijiste anoche. ¿Recuerdas?” le dijo el mayor, no porque explicara algo, sino porque tenía gana de herirlo en ese momento, de tomar su venganza para su indiferencia. “Me dijiste que me quieres.”

“Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente.” concluyó Haruma encogiéndose de hombros, mirándolo en los ojos como si no sintiera nada en ese momento, contra lo que estaba diciendo. “Takeru.” añadió luego, suspirando. “No es que te quiera porque me guste, porque tengo gana de hacerme daño o para complicarnos la existencia. Te quiero porque es así, y no tengo elección. Pues no rumies mucho en lo que siento o no siento. Como dije antes, no es un problema tuyo.”

No lo pensaba, y Takeru lo sabía; estaba como si quisiera hacerlo sentir aún más culpable, de esa manera.

Porque Takeru no lo quería y nunca iba a quererlo, y siempre había sido claro sobre eso.

No era una culpa, sólo un hecho. Así como era un hecho que hacerse llevar a la cama por el menor hubiera sido lo peor de sus errores, considerada la situación precaria entre ellos.

“Creo que sea mejor que me vaya, ahora.” murmuró sólo, acabando de vestirse y poniéndose en pie, dirigiendo la atención hacia el menor sólo por una fracción de segundo, saludándolo con un movimiento de la cabeza y yendo hacia la puerta, parándose en el umbral cuando se oyó llamar.

“Creo que sea mejor que no volvemos a hablar de esto, ¿no lo piensas?” le preguntó Haruma, retorico, y cuando se giró otra vez a mirarlo Takeru lo vio mirando fijo en un punto en el vacío. “Y sería mejor que no lo pensaras mucho. No pierdas el sueño, Takeru.

“¿Y tú vas a pensarlo?”

La mirada de Haruma se hizo improvisamente triste, roto en el espíritu y en la esperanza desilusionada que un día pudiera pasar algo entre de ellos.

Pero todavía no se lo mostró al mayor, y Takeru consideró que esa fuera su venganza, que fuera el precio de pagar por ese único error.

Se fue sin decirle nada más y sin esperare una respuesta que, lo sabía, no iba a recibir.

Que lo quisiera o no, lo había humillado demasiado ya.

_Dormirse a lado de Haruma fue tan malditamente simple que se preguntó porque no lo pudiera hacer más a menudo, porque se hubiera negado de hacerlo antes._

_Estaba allí, contra su cuerpo, lleno de su calor, y se sintió improvisamente triste._

_Se preguntó por qué razón no pudiera amarlo._

_Dormirse a lado de Takeru fue tan malditamente simple que se preguntó porque no lo pudiera hacer más a menudo, porque el mayor se obstinara en negárselo._

_Estaba allí Takeru, contra de él haciéndole sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y Haruma se sintió improvisamente triste._

_Se preguntó por qué razón no mereciera que Takeru lo amara._


End file.
